Cave cricket (Fallout 76)
Cave cricket slasher Deadly cave cricket Scorched cave cricket Prime cave cricket |location =Appalachia |affiliation = |actor = |dialogue = }} Cave crickets are creatures found in Appalachia in 2102. Characteristics Biology Cave crickets have been mutated by radiation to become bigger, and much more resistant to damage due to its hard outer-covering. Gameplay attributes The cave cricket uses melee attacks and has high damage resistance which makes it tough to kill using ballistic weapons, but energy weapons prove effective against them. They typically will be found in groups, rather than alone. Variants Cave cricket The ordinary kind of cave crickets. These are the most common variant which have a large hit point pool. They also boast a maxed out Perception, which means they are hard to sneak up on. |level =30 |perception =10 |family =cavecricket |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Cave cricket gland * Cave cricket meat * Acid * Ammunition }} Cave cricket hunter This variant has dark colors and is faster, stronger and more aggressive. These have a high DR of 100 and an even higher ER of 250, on top of their high amount of Hit Points. There will generally be one of them in a pack of four lower level crickets. |level =38 |perception =10 |family =cavecricket |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Cave cricket gland * Cave cricket meat * Acid * Ammunition }} Cave cricket piercer This variant has a tan and green coloration. These are fast, well armored, and have a large HP pool. |level =46 |perception =10 |family =cavecricket |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Cave cricket gland * Cave cricket meat * Acid * Ammunition }} Glowing cave cricket Extremely radioactive cave crickets, this variant is much higher in level among other increased stats. |level =60 |perception =10 |family =cavecricket |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Cave cricket gland * Cave cricket meat * Acid * Ammunition }} Cave cricket shredder A cave cricket variant encountered during Vault Mission: Meltdown. They are identical in appearance to cave cricket piercers. |base id = |level =75 |perception =10 |family =cavecricket |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Cave cricket gland * Cave cricket meat * Acid * Ammunition }} Cave cricket slasher The most powerful cave cricket variant. They are encountered during Vault Mission: Meltdown. They are identical in appearance to cave cricket piercers. |base id = |level =95 |perception =10 |family =cavecricket |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Cave cricket gland * Cave cricket meat * Acid * Ammunition }} Deadly cave cricket Added by the add-on Nuclear Winter, deadly cave crickets have a large HP pool and high Energy Resistance. |base id = |level =120 |perception =10 |family =cavecricket |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Cave cricket gland * Cave cricket meat * Acid * Ammunition }} Scorched cave crickets Scorched cave crickets have been affected by the Scorched Plague. Each regular cave cricket variant has a corresponding Scorched variant with the same stats, abilities, and items. Prime cave crickets Prime cave crickets are encountered only during the Primal Cuts event. Each regular prime cave cricket variant has a corresponding Prime variant with the same stats, abilities, and items. Locations * May appear in the caves at Tanagra Town. * May appear at the Uncanny Caverns. * Chance to spawn outside or inside of the Lucky Hole mine. * To the southeast of Harpers Ferry, by the lake. * West of Watoga. * Possible appearance when defending the Abandoned bog town. Notes Prior to patch 1.2.1.18, cave crickets did not drop acid. However, cave crickets will now drop acid. Appearances Cave crickets appear in Fallout 76. Category:Fallout 76 creatures Category:Nuclear Winter creatures ru:Пещерный сверчок (Fallout 76)